robloxbig_brother_s1fandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity Big Brother UK 1
Celebrity Big Brother: S1 Big Brother S1: is the first season to appear on Roblox. 16 Housemates, will enter Britain's most Dramatic House of all time and they will spend 33 days in the house without getting evicted! The theme is 80s Alien's Exotic which means 16 'Exotic' Celebrities will enter into space for the first time to bring Drama, quality, iconic and power moments into the house.This is the 1st ever season to land in London and live in front of the public. The Live will start Friday the 8th of February! The Eye Design The Eye was revealed somewhere near January The theme is 80s Alien's Exotic to represent its first series, the eye has two colors the top half is a Space Blue scene then the bottom half, is a Red Hot Beach to show alien invaders landing on spot. In the middle of the eye is a staring green alien to represent the Aliens coming down to London. House Design The House Design was revealed somewhere in January same time the eye was revealed. The Layout is Celebrity Big Brother S22. The house was 80s Alien's Exotic With the Kitchen, dining room, lounge and the Diary room was mostly space themed. Then the Garden and Vanity room was Retro (Neon) and only the garden was based in Ibiza away from London... Twists & Tasks # || On Day 1,2 -Bg Brother announced on Live Launch that a new, Celebrity entered the house name Ariana Grande as being, the ‘’15th Secret Celebrity’’ as there was only gonna be 14 celebrities. # || On Day 3- All Celebrities entered, and had to be in teams of two. But 1 housemate was left out and called the ‘’Spectator’’..the two teams had to stay in there pairs for 2 days and try not to talk to the other teams plus break away to the other pairs. They were only allowed to talk and do stuff with their partner. The first team who was out would have to miss out on the first task and would be punished by getting the other housemates to taser them. The spectator would have to say the best winning team on day 3 and they would be saved from the first eviction. And then they will also win the task! ( # ||'On Day 3' - It was eviction night where the Public voted there first housemate to be evicted and that was Frankie Grande which he had 50% Votes. (Blake was also ejected due to not coming to any sessions without a reason) # || On Day 6, Face to Face Nominations happened...Housemates did a face to face nomination. Ryan Thomas and Cupcakke had the most nominations and they are up for the Public's Vote! # || Shopping Tasks - RuPaul had to be the Dramatic Diva in the House and had to do a various of Tasks to think that housemates thought there was something wrong in the house. No one guessed who it was so he failed the shopping task. Kim Woodburn, had to sleep outside while the other Housemates sleep inside. Various of things started to happen while she was sleeping...she didn't react to anything meaning she passed the Task and is immune for the 3rd eviction. Housemates